


Четвертый Сектор

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days-, K Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Все началось с визита странного гостя в головной офис
Relationships: Суо Микото/Ята Мисаки
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Четвертый Сектор

Ята Мисаки вовсе не мечтал о жизни офисного клерка, но кто же его спрашивал. У отца оказались связи, и когда он закончил школу и еще решал, куда ему поступать, родители уже определили его будущее, вылившееся в факультет менеджмента и внешней политики и стажировку в престижной фирме «Четвертый Сектор». Утешало только одно: его приятель Фишими тоже не избежал этой сомнительной участи. Хотя какой он ему приятель?  
Другой вопрос, если присмотреться, как раз Сарухико был тут как рыба в воде.  
Так бы Ята и сходил с ума от скуки, если бы не одно происшествие, перевернувшее его жизнь с ног на голову.  
Правда, Яте все больше казалось, что не такой его работу представлял отец. Сегодня, например, его послали в отдел логистики, забрать отчеты. Для этого надо было спуститься на первый этаж, потом пройти через холл и воспользоваться еще одним лифтом, чтобы попасть на промежуточный этаж.  
Он уже собирался зайти в кабину, когда услышал отборный мат со стороны пункта охраны.  
Почти издохшее под кипой рутины любопытство тут же воспарило и потащило в ту сторону, отмазавшись от совести сомнительным: «Куда тебе торопиться?!»  
Два охранника пытались удержать высокого крепкого парня с алой в красноту гривой. Матерились, как и следовало ожидать, они, причем так искусно, что ни разу за десять минут не повторились.  
Ята даже диктофон включил — а то половину перлов не запомнит.  
— Да отцепитесь вы! — пришедший тряхнул плечами, и охрана слетела с него осенней листвой. — Где только таких хлюпиков набрали?  
Мисаки невольно прыснул, закрыв рот ладонью. Чуть накладные не растерял.  
— Эй! — на него посмотрели в упор. — Да, к тебе, рыжий, обращаюсь. Гендир на месте?  
— Само собой, — выдавил Ята и развёл руками. — Это же Мунаката-сама.  
— Сама?! — почему-то развеселился пришедший. — Вот что. Можешь меня к нему провести, а то эти олухи ничего уяснить не могут?  
— Я — нет, но... — Ята набрал номер. — А, Мунаката-сан, к вам тут рвётся пугающий красноволосый фрик. Да, в чёрной. Через сколько? Ага, передам, — Вызов сбросили. — Он спустится через минуту.  
— Прекрасно, — парень сложил руки на груди. — Как это Синее отродье торопиться.  
— Приятного общения, — Ята поспешил к лифту, хотя остаться и досмотреть представление хотелось до смерти.  
Но если господин директор узнает, что он бездельничает, это обязательно дойдет до отца. Не то, чтобы Ята боялся его, но скандала не хотелось. И так уже воздух, где могли, перекрыли.   
В следующий раз он увидел красноволосого вальяжно расхаживающим по офису в компании Мунакаты.  
Он что-то ядовито комментировал, заставляя директора морщиться.  
Ята с отвращением принялся за отчёт, стараясь не отвлекаться.  
— И что у тебя тут? — голос прогремел над самой макушкой, так что Ята принял его сначала на свой счет.  
Втянул голову, зная за собой редкостную особенность косячить. Потому и приходилось по десять раз всё проверять.  
— Успокойся, Суо, — фраза Мунакаты стал неожиданностью. — Просто стажер.  
— Да нет, малец меня устраивает, — ему на плечо положили руку. — Меня интересует вот это, — в экран его компьютера ткнули пальцем. — Я что, просил ставить блокировку интернета?  
— Что поделать, иначе они чатятся и играют в игрушки вместо работы.  
— Зато так они работают, да? — названный Суо усмехнулся. — Просто барак рабов, а не отдел менеджмента.  
Ята был с ним полностью согласен, но, конечно, промолчал.  
— В общем, так, Рейши, — к директору повернулись. — Проведем эксперимент. Если ты окажешься прав — я уступлю, а если я — ты снизишь планку  
— И чего ты хочешь?  
— Ты дашь отделу менеджмента доступ в сеть, но повысишь премию за выполнение результата.  
— Из каких средств мне её повысить?  
— Я тебе контракт привез, — усмехнулся Суо.  
— Ладно. Ята-сан, у вас опять третий параграф перекошен.  
— Сейчас исправлю, — от стыда аж уши вспыхнули.  
— Смотри, вот так, — чужие руки перехватили его собственные и направили, выравнивая документ в два клика.  
Румянец залил даже шею.  
— Спасибо.  
Суо хмыкнул, отпустил его и пошел следом за Мунакатой, снова что-то говоря.  
— Красна девица, — заметил Фушими со своего места.  
— Заткнись, мартышка! — заорал Ята не сдержавшись.  
Едва не бросился на него с кулаками, и только недоуменные взгляды остальных да обернувшийся гендиректор остановили.  
Лицо переплюнуло по цвету волосы, и он снова уткнулся в свой монитор. Хотя после всего произошедшего ни о каком отчете и речи быть не могло.  
В голове был только странный гость.  
Ну... собственная ориентация никогда не была для Яты откровением. Но чтобы вот так, после... в общей сложности, десяти минут общения...  
Такого не было никогда, и он подозревал, что вряд ли еще когда-нибудь будет. Побившись над отчетом еще час и написав только две строки, Ята решил, что сначала надо перекусить.  
— О, залип? — раздалось над самым ухом, заставив подлететь едва не к потолку.  
— Обезьяна!  
Сарухико с гаденьким смешком уклонился от замаха и скорчил рожу. Обезьяна обезьяна и есть.  
— Я тебя убью! — окончательно рассвирепел Ята. Сам не понял, что на него нашло, но бросился на приятеля, и они с грохотом повалились на пол. Ята рычал, всерьёз собираясь начистить ему морду.  
Их едва растащили.  
— Вот что, Ята, — сухо велел ему глава отдела. — Пойди-ка погуляй, пока не остынешь.  
— И погуляю!  
Мисаки резко развернулся и бросился вон из отдела. Пролетел по коридору и остановился только у самого входа в конференц-зал, недалеко от кладовок.  
А в следующий момент ему зажали рот и втащили в одну из них.  
Ята яростно забился, успев вообразить всё что угодно: от террористов до тупой шутки. Но это, как оказалось уже спустя мгновение, был тот странный гость Мунакаты-сана. Он держал Яту в своих руках несколько долгих томительных минут, за которые в голову полезли совсем не те мысли, а потом отпустил и приложил палец к губам.  
— Тише. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас тут нашли?  
Ята представил, что произойдет в этом случае и какими глазами на него будут смотреть окружающие, и замотал головой.  
— Ну вот и я не хочу, — Суо чуть приоткрыл дверь и выглянул наружу.  
— А что вы тут делаете? — рискнул спросить Ята, наблюдая за ним.  
— А на что это похоже?  
— Как будто вы от кого-то прячетесь.  
— В самую точку, Мелкий, — тот вытащил сигарету, но прикуривать не стал, очевидно, не желая выдать себя дымом. — Мунаката до печенок меня достал уже.  
— Этот может, — сорвалось с языка раньше, чем Ята успел его прикусить.  
Суо окинул его внимательным взглядом и усмехнулся.  
— Ну, давай, рассказывай.  
— Что именно?   
— Что у вас тут происходит на самом деле?  
Этот Суо был странный. И хотя это противоречило корпоративному кодексу, Ята почему-то начал ему все-все выкладывать. И про переработки, за которые не платят, и о том, что невозможно отпроситься на сессию, и о том, что они не всегда успевают пообедать.  
Его слышали очень внимательно, задавали уточняющие вопросы. Ята как-то сам не заметил, как они перешли на личные темы.   
— И какие же парни тебе нравятся? — неожиданно спросил его Суо.  
Ята, до этого вдохновенно рассказывавший о том, как им в школе удалось разоблачить целую сеть хакеров, которые заманивали в свои сети доверчивых детей, аж воздухом поперхнулся.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Да ладно, по тебе же это видно.  
Это прозвучало так... обыденно, что Ята словно очнулся, обогнул Суо и коснулся ручки двери.  
— Мне надо работать.  
Надо ли говорить, что его не стали останавливать.

Целую неделю в «Секторе» было тихо, а потом новости посыпались как из дырявого мешка. Во-первых, оказалось, что гость Мунакаты-сана на самом деле владелец компании, просто он не любит сидеть на месте. Во-вторых, он очень внимательно слушал то, что говорил Ята.  
— ... и фиксированный перерыв, да, — Ята как раз оторвался от монитора, закончив отчет, чтобы услышать эту фразу. Почему-то почувствовал себя неуютно в обществе обрадованных коллег и, забрав куртку, сбежал на улицу.  
Но и тут побыть одному не удалось. На площадке для курящих устроился Суо-сан.  
Ята потоптался на месте, а потом решительно направился в его сторону.  
— Зачем все это?   
— Что именно? — Суо выпустил дым и посмотрел на него.  
— Изменения компании, все это! Вы словно специально исправляете все то, о чем говорил я! — выпалил Ята.  
— Ну что поделаешь, если иначе моя принцесса не завоевывается, — Суо прошел мимо него, проведя ладонью по волосам, и оставил в одиночестве.  
Ята никогда не был принцессой, но... Кажется, ему начинало это нравиться.


End file.
